leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Elise/Development
}} Priscilla, the Spider QueenElise's first iteration Elise (originally Nidalee, and then Priscilla) was first in development back in 2009, but did not make it through the development phase. For years to come, her artwork and spell icons would remain in the game files. While her original name was later used by , it was confirmed by Coronach that there was no other relation. Coronach debunks speculation about Heimerdinger and Nidalee It has been speculated that Priscilla's silhouette may have inspired original design. , an item released with the launch of Dominion in September 2011, was named in homage to the Spider Queen, although the item was removed shortly after. There was a poll on the League of Legends forums petitioning for Riot to bring the Spider Queen into the game, which received over 24.000 votes. The forum can be seen here. File:Spiderqueen.jpg | Spider Queen model File:Priscilla Camouflage.png | Camouflage File:Corpsemaker.png | Corpsemaker File:Ensnare.png | Ensnare File:Inject Spiderlings.png | Inject Spiderlings File:Thirst.png | Thirst Elise, the Spider Queen Revealed By NeeksNaman Elise, the Spider Queen Revealed This patch, we'll welcome a champion with a lot of history into the League of Legends lineup: Elise, the Spider Queen. Originally over three years ago, Elise proved to be a challenging champion to fully realize. Finally coming together as a transform champion, Elise has the ability to assume the form of either a regal mage or a deadly spider assassin. ;Abilities (Human Form) I= ;Spider Swarm Elise's spells will ready a spiderling when cast on an enemy. |-|Q= ;Neurotoxin Elise damages a target based on . |-|W= ;Volatile Spiderling Elise releases a venom-gorged spiderling that explodes when it nears a target. |-|E= ;Cocoon Elise fires a skillshot that the first enemy struck. |-|R= ;Spider Form Elise transforms into a menacing spider with new abilities. While in Spider Form, Elise deals on attack and has increased Movement Speed, , and . Each level of her ultimate allows Elise to summon an additional . ;Abilities (Spider Form) I= ;Spider Swarm Elise summons her spiderlings to fight by her side. Spiderlings deal and take reduced damage from multi-target abilities. |-|Q= ;Venomous Bite Elise lunges forward and bites her target, them and dealing bonus damage based on how is. |-|W= ;Skittering Frenzy Elise and her gain and heal her on each attack. |-|E= ;Rappel * Elise and her ascend high into the air and descend upon an enemy target. * Elise and her ascend high into the air, becoming untargetable for two seconds. Casting Rappel on a nearby enemy during this time will descend upon your target. |-|R= ;Human Form Elise transforms into a human form with new abilities. Each level of her ultimate allows Elise to summon an additional . Like all transform champions, successfully playing involves balancing two distinct kits. More than any of her counterparts, however, the Spider Queen's two forms embody distinct, but complimentary roles. Unlike , whose kit emphasizes flowing smoothly between and skillsets, or , who uses her to split push and create distance for her attacks, Elise's two ability sets separate definitively into mage and assassin roles. In her mage form, Elise specializes in keeping her distance using low-cooldown nukes and crowd control abilities. Her spells emphasize wearing down high-health targets in preparation for a brutal finish in spider form. At the heart of this gameplay is which deals damage based on the opponent's current health. While in this form, she also generates a each time she casts a spell. Upon transformation into a , she summons these to fight alongside her. Investing the time to build up your minion count is essential to performing a perfect assassination. Once she's switched to her assassin form, Elise's kit takes on an entirely different theme. She gains a number of bonuses to her melee capabilities, and her become active to help rapidly damage an opponent. Using , she can ascend above the battlefield, vanishing from sight and becoming untargetable for a short duration. Once she's suspended, she can lower herself upon a nearby target, surrounding them with . Boosting her minions' Attack Speed with can quickly burst down a surrounded enemy, leaving them vulnerable to execution with . Using both spider and human form effectively is the key to making the most out of the Spider Queen. Having the good judgment to stay safe in your mage form while you fight to create the opportunity for a clean spider kill will make or break your success on the Fields of Justice. Inside Design: Weaving the Spider Queen's Web By ByronicHero Inside Design: Weaving the Spider Queen's Web , the Spider Queen, is poised and ready to unleash her horrific powers on the Fields of Justice. We spoke to some of the Rioters involved in bringing Elise to life and asked them about the challenges of arachnophobia, visual design, sound design, and what's so damn cool about transforming into a monstrous, man-eating spider. Here's the inside scoop on Elise from the developers behind this dangerous new champion. Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Blood moon| LoL Sounds - Bloodmoon Elise - Beat| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| The Hunt of the Blood Moon Blood Moon 2017 Trailer - League of Legends| VFX Folio Super Galaxy Elise| |-|Gallery= Spiderqueen.jpg|Elise Early Concept - Priscilla the Spider Queen Elise Concept.png|Elise Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Elise SpiderQueen model.jpg|Elise Human Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Elise SpiderQueen render.jpg|Elise Human Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Elise Spiderform model.jpg|Elise Spider Model 1 Elise Spiderform render.jpg|Elise Spider Model 2 Victorious Elise Promo.png|Victorious Elise Promo (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Elise Blood Moon concept.jpg|Blood Moon Elise Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Elise Blood Moon model 1.png|Blood Moon Elise Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Elise Blood Moon model 2.png|Blood Moon Elise Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Elise Blood Moon model 3.png|Blood Moon Elise Model 3 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Elise SuperGalaxy concept 01.jpg|Super Galaxy Elise Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Elise SuperGalaxy concept 02.jpg|Super Galaxy Elise Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Elise SuperGalaxy concept 03.jpg|Super Galaxy Elise Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Elise SuperGalaxy concept 04.jpg|Super Galaxy Elise Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) 2017 SuperGalaxy concept 01.jpg|2017 Super Galaxy Skins Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Category:Champion development Category:Elise